Telescoping pole mounts are generally well known. However, lengthwise locking mechanisms of such known telescoping pole mounts in general tend to fail when any portion of the pole is rotated relative to another portion thereof Subsequently, the telescoping portions of the pole become unlocked, and slide one within the other.
Consequently, it is desirable to have improvements in the lengthwise locking mechanisms of telescoping poles.